Fairy Thought
by MagicInTheStars
Summary: A serious of one shots for the philosophical.
1. Chapter 1

As Lucy looks across the bar at the takeover mage who is absentmindedly drying a glass, she can't help but notice how comfortable the silence between them had come. Neither of them felt the need to fill the silence with trivial talk or awkward words. There was nothing to say, and nothing to make clear. It was sometimes the only escape from the usual rowdyness of the guild. She turns on her stool to look across the guild. Levy and Gajeel are sitting a little closer than yesterday. Levy is talking animatedly, looking between him and the book. Gajeel is sitting there with his arms crossed and one eye closed. The open eye is trained on her, so you know he's listening. Beside them are the jealous Jet and Droy, muttering to themselves. Poor guys, I'm sure they'll find someone, she thought. Her eyes move on to find Natsu and Gray arguing again. Nothing new there. Erza has her cake, Wendy and Romeo are playing cards while Macao and Cana drink, Makarov is smoking his pipe, everything is as it should be. Her eyes go up to the second floor balcony where the S-Class missions are posted. Laxus Dreyer and his team are gathered and talking, Laxus's back to her. From the set of his shoulders, it looks serious. Laxus turns to look out at the guild. Their eyes lock. Lucy can't bring herself to look away, though she feels the heat in her face. His eyes smoulder and Lucy gets a chill going up her spine. Suddenly a foot connects with her head, knocking her off her stool and sending her onto the floor. Thud. Thunder crash. "Manly!" Fire, ice shattering, metal clanging, light flashing, requip poofs, and then a giant slam. "Stop messing up my guild hall, you brats!" A collective "Sorry Master!" Just another day in the guild hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy just caught a big break. She finished her solo mission with zero structural damage and a huge payout. After she paid her rent and all her bills for six months, she took a deep breath. It's party time. Cash in hand, she decided to rent a beach house for a week and hold a party for all her friends at the guild. She bought all the food the house could hold and several refrigeration charms from the market. Then she got to preparing. With the help of Virgo and Leo, she decorated the house on the inside and on the outside. The pool out back was perfectly prepped by the owners for heavy use. When the house was decorated, she got to preparing the food to be cooked. the steaks were all perfectly seasoned, the finger food perfectly cut up, the drinks properly chilled, and the platters all set up. She made one last trip to the market for disposable dishware and trash bags. She pulled out her pocket lachrima and said very clearly: "Freed."

Soon the green haired man answered. He looked like he was in the guildhall. "Hello, Lucy. To what do I hold the pleasure?" he asks, pleasantly surprised.

Lucy smiles. "I need you to come to this address." she says holding up a slip of paper with the address of the borrowed beach house on it. "And bring Happy but not Natsu."

Freed blinks. "Alright." he says. "I shall be there shortly."

Lucy smiles. "Thanks, Freed." she says and he blushes as he hangs up.

She goes and stands outside the front door to wait for him. She sends Virgo home and waits with Leo. It takes about as long as she expected it to. Happy is confused and thankfully, Natsu-less. He slams into her chest as per usual and she laughs. "Hi, Happy. How've ya been?" she asks. Leo looks at him with icy glares that Happy ignores.

"Why couldn't Natsu come? What's going on? What's the big secret?" Happy fires off instantly, gripping her shirt tightly. Poor guy looks so distressed. It was really starting to piss Leo off.

Lucy pets his head. "Because I'm preparing for a party and I don't need Natsu to eat everything before I have a chance to invite everyone." she says.

Happy smiles. "Oh." he says cutely.

Lucy smiles and looks at Freed as he brushes himself off from the flight. "I need you to make the house, the furniture, and the entire backyard indestructible." she says.

Freed nods. "I will make absolutes." he says and gets to work. 'This structure and all furniture, flooring, nondisposable dishes, electronics, and appliances will be indestructible and unstainable.' reads the first line of sigils. He goes inside and tries to smash a stool. It doesnt break. Next he goes for the decorative china cabinet. He throws a plate against the wall and it stays in one piece. Then he pours a dark colored liquid from the refrigerator onto one of the couches. It slides right off and pools, not soaking into the carpet.

Leo chuckles and picks up the undamaged plate, attempting to smash it once more before putting it back.

Satisfied, Freed goes into the backyard, marking an enclosure around the entire space. 'Pool water will not splash farther than five feet from the side of the pool'. reads the first line in this enclosure. The second line says 'Any persons soaking wet shall not exit this enclosure.' The third: 'All inanimate items not designed to be used in the pool shall remain outside of the pool.' After a pause, he adds. 'Pool water will not be evaporated by magical means.'

"Color me impressed, Freed." Leo says with a smile.

Lucy smiles. "Thanks for going the extra mile, Freed." she says. "Can you hold it until everyone starts to go home?"

Freed nods. "I will if I have a charged lachrima to draw from for emergencies." he says. "Who knows how many times our rowdy guild will try to make the biggest title wave." He has a fond smile on his face.

Lucy laughs. "Knowing Natsu, he will try to challenge everyone to a cannonball contest." she says.

"And the others will humor him." Freed says with a nod.

Lucy goes inside and grabs a gigantic stack of invitations. "Your turn Happy." She looks at the Exceed in her arms and hands him the invitations. "Can you deliver these to the guild and spread them out like confetti?" she asks.

Happy nods, stars in his eyes. "Aye sir!" he shouts and is suddenly gone from her arms, having taken to the air.

"This is gonna be one sweet party." Leo says, watching the little guy disappear. Lucy nods in agreement and starts up the grill.


End file.
